<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaoru Goes to McDonalds by usermechanics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591692">Kaoru Goes to McDonalds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics'>usermechanics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dinner, F/F, Fast Food, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru surprises her belovèd during a McDonalds date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaoru Goes to McDonalds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i'm really writing a bandori fic. "usermechanics writing bandori" should be an indicator of how my quarantine is going. that being said, i thought this dumb idea up while playing bandori and thought it'd be funny. it was originally just gonna be kaoru ordering a fuckton of fries but then i heard that sayo likes fries and this is just very kaoru i feel yknow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew that Sayo told her not to do it, but she did it anyway. As much as she blessed her belovèd’s promises that she would come and be by her side eventually, the amount of weight that she held in her body in pure anticipation was too much! She simply couldn’t stand there, waiting outside anymore. The wait was simply killing her, and any further waiting, even for her most belovèd Sayo, would kill her.</p><p>Her heart couldn’t come up with words to describe the agony of staying outside a McDonalds for an extended period of time. She had been out there for the past fifteen minutes; the first of ten had been spent getting to the site of their date and getting there early, just to make sure that if Sayo came early, she’d have company. But she wasn’t early at all; quite the opposite. She wasn’t there, even five minutes after she had promised she’d be there. As much as she wished to be loyal, to hold the fort while waiting for her belovèd to show up like she was a brave soldier coming home, there was no temptation that could come close to the scent of McDonalds fries wafting outside in the cool autumn evening air.</p><p>Thus, Kaoru entered the McDonalds. To her greatest fortune, inside, there lacked a line of bodies at the front of the tiled room, an empty space filling the area between herself and the cashiers, with smiles as warm as the building they were in. She was grateful that she knew Sayo’s order by heart, and she boldly stepped forth, a wide smile on her face as she stood at the counter, across from someone wearing a uniform.</p><p>“Welcome to McDonalds!” The uniformed woman remarked. “Do you know what you would like?”</p><p>“I will be ordering not only for myself, but for my belovèd, who is not present at the moment, but I do hope that you will forgive me for this!”</p><p>The worker smiled awkwardly. “O-of course! Do you know what you’d like?”</p><p>Kaoru chuckled and stepped forward, her toes lining up with the edge of the counter. Her smile grew as she pulled a wallet out from one of her pockets, fingertips searching for the largest bill she had on her. She was going to treat Sayo; nothing less was deserved for her most belovèd.</p><p>“I will be taking, for both me and my most belovèd,” she began as she pulled a ¥5000 bill out of her wallet, eagerly slamming it onto the counter, “twenty orders of large fries and two double cheeseburgers!”</p><p>The worker’s eyes widened, her mouth creating a small circle. “Come again?”</p><p>“Dearest worker,” Kaoru began, her gaze meeting the worker’s with the same confidence she held when she entered the restaurant. “I will repeat myself for you, but only because of how important your job is in making my precious happy when she comes to this establishment. I would like to order two double cheeseburgers and twenty orders of large fries.”</p><p>The worker nodded and started typing on her register furiously. “That’ll be twenty large fries, you said?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Not one more or one less for my precious girlfriend. I can’t be dishonoring her on this special day, 96 days away from her birthday!”</p><p>“That’s nice,” the worker remarked. “Do you want any drinks with that?”</p><p>“I think we’ll be good, thank you very much.”</p><p>The worker simply nodded and gave an “mhm” to Kaoru, not paying attention to her words. Regardless, Kaoru continued. “I know how big an order that could be, so you can keep the change.”</p><p>“Ma’am,” the worker remarked, “it’s only ¥3750.”</p><p>And that was why Kaoru had been so impatient in getting Sayo here. She had known her affinity for French fries, enough to soothe her even at her most angry or miserable and leave her emotions soaring like the best song. Did she know about the McDonalds sale of ¥150 French fries? Did Sayo even know about how much she could get for not even that much at all? She could have ordered so much more if she wanted to, but one bill--not even one bill--covered the costs and then some.</p><p>Why else would Kaoru want to go on a McDonalds date with her? She knew of much finer fast food, but the price of the fries--not to mention the quality of the fries themselves (one which she had heard wonders of from Sayo before)--made the quality of the burgers she ate a sacrifice she was willing to make.</p><p>“Your order will be done in about fifteen minutes or so.”</p><p>“Time is so fleeting, but I am not,” Kaoru remarked, giving her a wink.</p><p>The cashier awkwardly winked back as she took the bill from the counter and slipped it into the register, making sure to give Kaoru her change in return. Kaoru didn’t touch the money.</p><p>“I insist that you keep it, miss,” Kaoru remarked. “Think of it as a token of generosity for providing my sweetest all the fries in the world.”</p><p>“I don’t take tips,” the worker remarked. “I insist,” she said, pushing the money towards her. Kaoru acquiesced and took the money for herself.</p><p>“Thank you, dearest,” Kaoru said as she turned around and headed towards the seats, where it was time for her to do some waiting.</p><p>As she sat, she waited for the food and she waited for Sayo. She waited for Sayo so she could see her eat the food, and she waited for the food so that she could see the smile on Sayo’s face as she ate the food. She knew that Sayo would be happy to be eating with her, and thus she sat there, waiting, letting minute by minute pass by as the food was cooking and her date arrived at their restaurant. As much as Kaoru was concerned, and given how many other people were eating in there--not a single chair was occupied bar her own--it was their restaurant.</p><p>Kaoru pulled out her phone as it vibrated against her leg and read the message that blared at her, from her precious Sayo. “Where are you?”</p><p>Kaoru started typing. She typed up a storm. She wanted Sayo to know that she was well and that she was inside. <em>My dearest Sayo; I am inside the restaurant and I have ordered our food. I’m sorry I couldn’t resist the temptation of McDonalds, but I’m sure that I can come up with a way to pay you back. Come in, come in~</em> probably worked just fine for that.</p><p>As soon as she sent her message, Sayo came in and quickly scanned the restaurant. Kaoru stood up, knowing that Sayo would be able to find her in a crowd--she had to thank her titanic height for that--even though nobody else was there, bar like a janitor wiping down the floor. Sayo found her quickly, and slowly walked over to her.</p><p>“Good evening, my love!” Kaoru said, sitting down in her seat and patting the spot across from her for Sayo to sit. She sat down, a slightly bewildered expression on her face.</p><p>“Good evening, Kaoru,” Sayo said. “Is there any reason why you wanted to come to McDonalds tonight?”</p><p>“No reason,” she remarked, her smirk growing. Sayo huffed; if only Kaoru could have a slightly better poker face than this. That was a pipe dream, though.</p><p>“So you decided that we’d get fast food? That’s unlike you, Kaoru,” Sayo said, tilting her head. “There has to be a reason why you’d want us to come here. You’re usually talking about going to high-end restaurants for dates.”</p><p>“Only because you’re only deserving of the most special dates, my little kitten.”</p><p>“Like McDonalds,” Sayo remarked.</p><p>“That’s right!” Kaoru nodded. “I promise you it’ll be worth it. I’ve already paid for your food.”</p><p>Sayo huffed. “At least it’s worth the free food, but you know that I’d be fine going anywhere, right?”</p><p>“Well, here we are,” Kaoru gestured towards the rest of the restaurant. “McDonalds, home of the Big Mac and the French fry, the favored cuisine of someone whose beauty radiates throughout the room whenever she smiles.”</p><p>Sayo brought her gaze to the table, her cheeks flushing red. “Kaoru…”</p><p>“Order 452!”</p><p>Kaoru stood up. Even if she didn’t have her receipt, who else could have had the order that was on the counter? Two trays were brought up, one with twelve boxes of fries, and the other with eight boxes and two cheeseburgers in their wrappings. Kaoru walked over to the trays and took them for herself, walking over to her table. Now that she had the goods, and Sayo’s understanding portrayed itself well in her wide smile, she put the trays down before giving a bow.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, my love,” she said as she finished her bow and sat down, reaching for one of the cheeseburgers. Sayo’s eyes were wide, forgiveness for any of the negativity she had before evident in the tears that dribbled down her cheeks.</p><p>“All of these are for me?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course they are.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to pay for all of them?” Sayo asked as she grabbed the tray with only fries. “There’s so much here!”</p><p>“Twenty large orders,” Kaoru remarked. “Don’t worry about cost. They all were ¥150 apiece. If I ordered two more burgers, I would have spent more on burgers than fries, I feel.” Of course, her math could have been wrong, but she didn’t care. Her feelings were more important, and so was the smile on Sayo’s face growing.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to finish all of these, though,” Sayo interjected.</p><p>“How fleeting! Surely, you wouldn’t mind me intruding on your kingdom of fries, my queen?”</p><p>Sayo shook her head. “Of course not, Kaoru! You ordered them, so you can take a few.”</p><p>“A few boxes?” Kaoru asked, her smirk growing slightly as she grabbed a tray.</p><p>Sayo’s expression lost all bemusement in seconds. “Don’t go that far, Kaoru. These are my fries.”</p><p>Kaoru laughed. “I kid. I couldn’t separate a beauty from her fries for any reason. Enjoy yourself, dear.”</p><p>And Sayo did, feasting on her fries while Kaoru busied herself with her burgers. She watched delightfully at every salt-covered smile she gave with every savory, crunchy bite of fries. The look on her face was even more heavenly than usual, but she said nothing--she was enjoying her food too much to comment.</p><p>That, and what words could she even come up with to describe how amazing Sayo looked when she enjoyed herself?</p><p>Eventually, their eating and merrymaking slowed, with thirteen of the boxes of fries untouched. That didn’t help Sayo from reaching towards the boxes of fries, taking a few, and eating them. They were nothing like the handfuls from before, where she practically shoveled them into her mouth.</p><p>“I’m so full,” Sayo huffed.</p><p>“But you’re still eating, love,” Kaoru remarked.</p><p>“They’re in front of me, and they’re not leaving any time soon.”</p><p>“Maybe we can get you a bag for all the fries and tomorrow I can show you how to make a delicious breakfast hash out of them?” Kaoru asked, standing up from her seat.</p><p>Sayo giggled. “That sounds amazing. I’m sure Hina wouldn’t mind you staying over for the night, if you want to do that.”</p><p>Kaoru’s smile grew. “How fleeting!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will i be doing more bandori? idk. probably not. either way i hope you liked this dumb crack idea as much as i liked writing it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>